Morning Rimjob
by IrritatedScotsman
Summary: Sasuke loves to wake his boyfriend up with a rimjob and won't stop until he's finished. On some days, Naruto will need to climax twice before Sasuke's done.


**Prompt:** **\- Sasuke loves to wake Naruto up with a rimjob and won't stop until he cums, and on some days, Naruto will need to climax twice before he'll stop.**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the window, waking Sasuke from his slumber. He rubbed at the sleep around his eyes and peered at his alarm clock. 7:32 am. Slowly sitting up, the Uchiha glanced to his left, watching as his boyfriend breathed in and out as he slept. He must have been sweating in his sleep as his whole body was lying on top of the blankets, completely naked. He was lying on his stomach, both of his arms under his pillow and he had a serious case of bedhead. His eyes traced along Naruto's tanned back to his toned arse. A smirk grew across his face, lust filling those dark eyes.

Sasuke he crawled up behind the blonde, observing Naruto's beautiful butt. He spread his boyfriend's legs apart, sliding his hands up and down Naruto's hot thighs. He kneaded Naruto's arse before spreading his cheeks to reveal the blonde's puckered opening. Sasuke knelt closer, his tongue licking the sensitive area. He felt Naruto's body tense up. He quickly glanced up at his boyfriend, luckily he was still sound asleep. The raven smirked once more and began licking slow circles around Naruto's puckered hole. Naruto's body tensed once more but eventually he relaxed. His breathing was irregular now and he could see that Naruto's face was flushed with his mouth slightly open. He picked up the pace, flicked his tongue up, down and around.

"Mmm..Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced upwards, making sure the blonde was still asleep. He smirked. This was oddly turning him on. The thought of Naruto waking up any time, catching him in the act, gave him such a trill. He slided his hands up and down Naruto's back and thighs, continuing his assault on his puckered anus. After a few minutes he decided to take it one step further. He thrusted his tongue inside, fast and hard, waking Naruto from his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he lifted himself up in shock.

"Sasuke?! W-what the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking behind.

The raven retracted his tongue and smirked.

"You weren't complained about it before."

Naruto blushed as he recalled his 'dream' and quickly realised that he was hard. His thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke continued his assault. Naruto's arms slowly relaxed again and he lied back down, shuddering at the pleasure. He began slightly thrusting the blankets, causing a moan to escape. Sasuke flicked his tongue experimentally, making Naruto moan and shudder at the feeling.

"S-sasuke, do that again," He pleaded, his face flushed.

Without hesitation, Sasuke continued to flick his tongue in the same area as before. Naruto thrusted harder against the sheets, shivering and moaning. He was getting close.

"Oh G-god, Sasuke."

In a few more quick thrusts he came, dirtying the sheets as well as his abdomen. He breathed heavily as he rode out his orgasm and collapsed from exhaustion. Sasuke pulled back, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"That, was amazing," he managed to say, looking back.

He felt Sasuke grab his left ankle before flipping him over onto his back. The raven looked up at him from the end of the bed, smirking.

"We aren't done yet," he purred before lifting Naruto's legs up into the air.

"W-wait..!"

Before the blonde could continue, Sasuke began slowly licking up along his member, trying to get him hard again. He then circled his tongue around the head before licking along the slit, causing Naruto to thrust forward slightly. He arched his neck backwards into the pillow, breathing heavily as Sasuke continued to toy with him. Sasuke replaced his mouth with his left hand, stroking him at a decant pace. While holding Naruto's left leg with his free hand, he bent down and began licking around his entrance. Naruto felt heat pool in his abdomen. He was breathing really hard while slightly thrusting upwards into Sasuke's hand. He looked down at Sasuke who looked more flustered than before. The raven was also breathing heavily. Naruto sat up on his forearms to get a better view. He soon realised that the Uchiha's free hand was no longer holding up his leg. Sasuke's other hand was fisting his own length inside his boxers.

 _Has he been hard this whole time?_

"S-sasuke wait a second."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at Naruto, his face flushed with a hint of annoyance.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke sighed as if to say 'fine, if I have to,' and crawled on top of him. Naruto stared into the raven's dark, obsidian-coloured eyes and Sasuke stared back into his sky blue irises, their pupils dilated. Sasuke leaned down, aching his head to the right, brushing his lips against Naruto's. A tanned hand reached behind Sasuke's head, gripping onto his neck to deepen the kiss. Sasuke thrusted onto Naruto's body, causing them both to break the kiss in order to let out a harsh breath. They both opened their eyes, observing how turned on they both were. Naruto pulled Sasuke back down, crashing their mouths together. The blonde released his hand from Sasuke's neck and place both of his hands on Sasuke's chest. He gently caressed his boyfriend's body before pushing him onto the bed, switching their positions.

"Hey, Dobe, what do you think you're doing."

Naruto leaned down to right and whispered, "I want to touch you, so badly, Sasuke. I need to be inside you. It's no fun if I'm the only one feeling good."

"Tch, Usuratonkachi. I guess it can't be helped," he replied, trying to cover his red face.

 _This idiot really knows how to get to me.._

Naruto lifted himself back up onto his hands, grinning whole-heartedly. Sasuke smirked back with a hint of a happiness in his expression. Sasuke guided Naruto's lips to his own, letting his tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Naruto opened the top draw of the bedside table and grabbed the lubricant. He broke away and popped the cap open lathering his hand with a decant amount. He closed the tube and placed it on the table. He hissed as the cold substance touched his member as he coated it with half of the lube. With his already lubricated hand, he inserted two fingers inside Sasuke's entrance. He inserted two letting the raven get used to the feeling. After he felt Sasuke relax more, he inserted another, thrusting in and out. He pecked Sasuke on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, eagerly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm not made of Porcelain," he smirked.

"Teme."

He took out his fingers and began replacing it with something larger. He slowly entered, making sure not to make Sasuke feel too uncomfortable. He glanced up at Sasuke, waiting for approval to start moving. Sasuke nodded. He pulled out and then pushed back inside, making both of them shudder. Naruto found a steady pace and began pumping Sasuke's erection to suit each thrust. Naruto kissed and sucked Sasuke's neck, trying to get the raven to moan but he refused to let his voice come out.

"Let me hear you're voice, Sasuke."

Naruto licked his outer ear. Sasuke grabbed hold of his hair and placed his mouth right next to his ear.

"Move. Faster," he whispered.

The blonde sped up a bit, both of them panting.

"S-sasuke," he managed to say, gripping the sheets.

"Naru-to.."

Hearing Sasuke say his name like that made him quicken his pace, driving them both closer to their climax. He lay his forehead against Sasuke's staring at him with half lidded, lust-filled eyes. Sasuke stared back but glanced down to his boyfriends lips before pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's thrusting harder. They were both breathing hard, sweat accumulating on their skin. Sasuke pushed back against Naruto's thrusts, meeting him halfway. The blonde changed angles causing Sasuke to moan, as he was unable to keep it back.

"There..right there," Sasuke panted.

Naruto thrusted in the same direction faster and faster. Sasuke gripped onto Naruto back as if he was hanging on for dear life. The wall around Naruto's member became tighter, making him see stars.

"Yes, S-sasuke."

With a final thrust, he came, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm for the second time. Soon after a few more pumps, Sasuke climaxed as well. Naruto collapsed making it hard for the Uchiha to breathe.

"Hey, Dobe, you're heavy. Get off."

The blonde pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

"We should have morning sex more often, Sasuke."

"Tch, Usuratonkachi."

* * *

 **Yeah this is just all about smut. The start was meant to be sort of a joke then it got kind of serious. In my opinion, I think Naruto is more vocal during sex than Sasuke is. Also Naruto has less restraint and Sasuke has better endurance. I always thought Sasuke would sort of be a pervert and Naruto would be kind of emotional. It's a little cheesy. Hope you enjoyed reading. ^^**


End file.
